


Good For You

by Klainer731



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainer731/pseuds/Klainer731
Summary: It had been a few months since that brief intimate moment in her office. Though they had allowed for their relationship to stay mostly platonic, the chemistry between the two has only grown. What will one charity dinner and hungry feelings stir up for Charles and Samara?
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Good For You

Carefully glancing across the room, trying to avoid detection of a certain relative who happened to be standing within arms reach of him. Charles took in the sight of the attractive young women just across the dance floor. He couldn't help himself, though he tried his best not to make it obvious. There had always been something charming about her. Something that sparked a different kind of emotion within him. 

She looked stunning this evening, surprising him even more so than her recent improvements in her work attire. The dress she wore was classic. A velvet black number that fell just off the shoulders and hugged her curves in all the right places. She had made the effort to put on some makeup, just a simple brush of mascara and some deep red lips. Simple yet beautiful. Her hair was also pulled delicately into a low bun, with loose hairs adding a romantic aura about her. 

Charles sipped his wine slowly, his eyes not leaving her figure as she talked animatedly to their co workers Lucy and Umed. Her smile was breathtaking to say the least, and watching her so happy and carefree only made her more attractive. He glanced around, being sure not to cause any suspicion to his motives for the evening. After all this was only a charity dinner their company was hosting. 

Sam listened intently as Lucy rambled on and on about how she finally managed to convince the delivery man to go out with her. Though she couldn't shake the notion of eyes on her. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, unlike how she would normally feel in situations like this. It was familiar, too. It did, however, feel predatorial in an intriguing way. Cautiously she glanced around, not distracting from Lucy's story. Just to ease her nerves. Pausing and a little shocked when she made eye contact with a distinct pair of ocean blue orbs. 

It wasn't unusual for this set to be fixated on her. Something she had grown accustomed to. Tonight however they held a deeper tone. A certain emotion she had only experienced one time before in the eyes of another. Though his expression felt more powerful and hungry. It held a certain meaning she had yet to understand, but she wanted so desperately to taste. 

Something in their dynamic seemed to have changed in the recent weeks.Ever since that intimate moment shared between the two, a certain tension had remained despite the decision to not pursue things further. Not unwelcome just unsure how to go about it. It seemed to grow stronger with each passing week. A gentle hand touch here and a quick embrace there. Nothing more. But each time fanned a brighter flame between them.

Even as their eyes locked, Charles couldn't look away. Not that he wanted to, but the feeling of being caught sent an unnerving chill through him. An unexpected anxiety he hadn't experienced in quite some time. It was thrilling almost, but it made a part of him feel insecure about himself. Was it wrong? She was his assistant, his co worker. He shouldn't be tempted by such thoughts, but he knew deep down that this girl; this woman, meant more to him than he would ever be able to express. This was a feeling he was certain he had never felt before, and he wasn't about to let go of it either.

Excusing himself, while still holding her gaze for a brief moment, he made his way to a deserted balcony. Hoping that she would take that hint. He perched his glass on the edge of the railing, leaning gently against it. As his eyes teased her ever so slightly, she watched as he discretely moved to a more private area. She blushed as she dismissed her own self from her companions. Knowing their perplexed expressions would follow her movements. Though she was more curious to hear what that particular Welsh man had on his mind.

Walking out onto the balcony, the cool late summer breeze circled around her. Sending a chill down her spine, but she welcomed the breath of fresh air. She took a place some distance away from him but still close enough to endure the tantalizing scent of his cologne. 

"How are you enjoying the evening, Samara?", Charles queried, breaking the brief moment of silence. His gaze fixed on the purple and orange clouds in front of them. Sam glanced his way, admiring how the late sun highlighted the blue in his eyes. 

"Its been nice. A lot less nerve wracking than I originally thought it would be. I guess those self love exercises have been doing some good.", she offered softly, twirling a loose strand of hair around her fingers.

Charles turned to look at her, "I'd say they certainly have been.", looking her up and down once more. This time making it more obvious than before,"You do look stunning tonight." .

Sam blushed a deep rose color. No matter how confident she had become, he still had a way of flustering her thoughts. "Thank you, Charles. Is it not too much?", she gestured to herself. Prompting him to raise an eyebrow. "Too much? No. It's perfect, I think.".

Her blush consumed her face as she looked away, "T-Thank you."

Charles smirked, he still found it endearing how easily it was to cause such color in her face, "Are you accompanied by anyone this evening?", he asked in a low tone.

Sam shook her head, " No, I chose to come alone.”

“Hmm, would you be opposed to a dance then?”, Charles asked, offering his hand.

Glancing down, she placed her hand gently in his, “Since it’s coming from you, of course not. Though I’ll admit I haven’t really danced with anyone.”

Charles laughed as they began to make their way back into the main area, “Allow me to show you then.”

Charles looked around nervously, making note of the clearly distracted Young men, before placing his hand on Samara’s waist and taking her hand with his other. Sam reached up, resting her hand on his shoulder, “Now just follow me.”, Charles took a step back in his first move as Sam stepped forward. Then another half side step, which she gracefully mimicked. Looking down at her, he smiled with warm eyes, sighing quietly.

“What’s on your mind Charles?”, she asked in a whisper light voice so only he could hear. Her deep chocolate eyes sparkling underneath the dim lighting only tempting him further.

Holding her gaze, he pulled her closer to him. Leaning in so his lips were parallel with her ear, “You”, his voice was low and quiet. Something about the sound sent trembles throughout her body.

She moved her arm around his shoulders so her hand was in the center of his back, “What about me?”, she asked.

Charles pulled back slightly, a devilish smirk across his face, “Perhaps, Samara, it is simply how ravishing you look this evening and the way you arrested my gaze from the moment you walked in. Or maybe,”, Charles’ face and tone became more serious with an essence of compassion,” it is the undeniable fact that you have reserved a permanent place in my thoughts ever since our first outing together.”, he finished his thought as they slowed their dance to a pause. Sam’s breath hitched as she registered what he confessed.

“Charles,”she leaned in, making sure only his ears could hear her, “Can we take this conversation to somewhere more private?”, she queried, hunger growing in her voice.

“As you wish, Samara.”, Charles slid his hand down to hers, interlocking their fingers, leading her away towards the entrance.


End file.
